The Return
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: Guess who's back. In this series, we'll be exploring some new additions to Elwood City, and how Arthur and the gang react. Prelude to an upcoming fic. Will explore from the Lakewood Years through to adulthood.
1. New Neighbors Part I

**New Family in Town**

It had been a quiet Saturday morning for the Read household. Jane and the kids were still asleep, and David got a chance to try out some new recipes for dinner. He checked his watch; it was after 8. David set down his bowl of cake mix and walked outside to grab the paper. As soon as he set foot out the door, he caught sight of a huge moving van in the driveway across the street.

"Morning, David!"

David looked over and saw Ramon standing by the fence.

"Hey, Ramon! What's going on over there?"

"Looks like we've got new neighbors."

A golden retriever bounded out of the house, a small purse in its mouth. A young girl around Arthur's age raced after it, calling out the dog's name. An older girl helped the father unload boxes, as a young boy rummaged through the family car for various groceries. David and Ramon heard a yawn, looking behind at the tired face of Jane Read.

"Morning, hon." Jane yawned again, stretching. Witnessing the scene across the street, she perked up.

"New neighbors, huh? We should go over and see if they need any help."

"Um, sure babe. I'll just go get the kids," David replied, walking back to the house.

After grabbing Arthur, Kate and DW, the Reads walked over to meet the family moving in. Pal giddily ran behind them, sensing the new dog. As they approached the driveway, the girl who had been chasing the dog looked at them, calling for her father. A large man of about forty stepped off the truck, his dark hair wet with sweat. A full beard adorned his face, and red cheeks filled with joy as he spoke.

"Howdy! How you folks doing?"

"Great! We're the Read family; we live across the street," David replied.

"Bob Parker!" Robert extended his hand, which David and Jane took in turn. Turning to his daughter and motioning her over, he said, "This is my daughter Emily."

"Hello," Emily waved.

"Well I'm David, this is my wife Jane, this is Kate, and that's Arthur and DW."

"Nice to meet you two," Jane smiled.

Robert laughed, "Well, there's more of us inside! Come on in!"

As the Reads followed, Robert added, "Nice pup you got there, son! What's his name?"

"Pal," Arthur replied.

"Looks healthy. You must take good care of him."

"Thank you."

As Pal sniffed around the yard of his new neighbors, he felt the fur around his tail being blown on. His tail sticking up in alarm, Pal spun around, staring into the bright brown eyes of a fellow canine. The retriever licked Pal instinctively, cleaning him behind the ears, Pal shuddered away from the older dog, who nudged him.

Pal barked, "Get away! Why were you licking me?"

The retriever barked back, with a feminine drawl, "You need to take better care of your coat, little one. Doesn't your owner bathe you?"

"Only if he catches me," Pal replied proudly. The older dog scoffed.

"Pups."

"I'm Pal, by the way."

"My owners call me Ludo."

"Nice to meet you, Ludo! I'm sure you'll love it here, there are plenty of friendly dogs around this area!"

"Oh, joy…" Ludo trailed off. Another dog came racing from around the back of the house. He was smaller, no older than Pal, with a shiny gray and black coat. The newest arrival ran around Ludo, the older dog sitting back, before eventually sniffing Pal excitedly.

"Well, hello there," Pal greeted. Satisfied with his sensory findings, the terrier came to a stop next to Ludo.

"Is he yours?"

"No," Ludo replied indignantly, "he is not mine. Go on, Yapper."

As Ludo nudged him forward, the terrier went closer to Pal. Sitting down, he panted excitedly at Pal, who awkwardly barked, "I'm Pal. What's your name?"

The squeaky-voiced pup replied, "Do you want my full name or my short name? My full name is Yapper-Spaniel! But my friends call me Yapper or Yap for short!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Yap!"

"It's _great_ to meet you! I bet we're gonna be _best friends_! Do you want to see my special bone!? I brought it with me from the old house! Come on, follow me!"

As Yap led Pal to the backyard, Ludo huffed again. Getting up, she stretched as she strolled into the house, nudging her young master. The boy knelt and rubbed her fur. Looking up, he said to Arthur, "By the way, this is Ludo in case you haven't met her yet."

Ludo barked at Arthur, softly swaying her tail.

"She's friendly, you can pet her if you want."

Arthur bent down with a smile on his face, patting Ludo softly on her head. As he moved into rubbing her snout, Ludo tilted her head into his hand, allowing him to reach back, scratching behind her ears.

"Wow," Neil laughed. "She really likes you."

"I happen to have a way with animals," Arthur commented.

"I bet. Do you have any pets?"

Ludo barked at Neil, her eyes trailing back to Arthur.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"How does she know?" Arthur asked.

"Either they just met, or she can smell it on you."

Ludo barked again, and Neil laughed, "I guess it's both!"

Jane and David sat in the dinning room with Robert and Caroline Parker. Eight chairs had come in first, alongside the family couch and dinner table. Besides Neil and Emily, the Parkers had four children: Terry, the oldest, Katelyn, born after Neil and Emily, and Sarah and Jake, who were twins. Neil and Emily were twins as well, both being eight years of age. Katelyn was six, Terry was eleven, and Sarah and Jake were four.

Jane proposed, "It's been so nice getting to know you both. You all should come over for dinner tonight."

Robert barked joyfully, "I've got a better idea: why don't you guys join us for dinner at the Italian place downtown? We'll pay for you guys!"

Jane and David stuttered, David replying, "Oh, no. We should be the ones showing our hospitality. After all, you're the new neighbors, not us."

"Aren't you?" Robert smirked.

"He doesn't take no for an answer," Caroline interjected. "We insist. We'll get together at eight."

"Sounds like a plan," Jane smiled.

After the Reads had left, the Parker family received more help in the form of friends and extended family. Around lunchtime, Jane looked out the window, commenting,

"It'll be nice having another family in this neighborhood."

"Definitely," David replied from behind his paper. "Arthur and DW could always use more friends."

Arthur walked across to the Parker's house, finishing off the BLT he had for lunch. DW straggled behind him. As he approached, he caught sight of Neil, and waved him down.

"I thought you guys could use some help."

"Sure thing," Neil replied. "Just grab a box and come in."

Arthur looked at the neatly packed boxes, sizing them up. Grabbing one of medium size, he hoisted it up and strolled into the living room. DW peeked at the boxes, grabbing a small one and following Arthur. Ludo lay just outside the door, resting, and Yap raced in and out of the house.

Coming to a halt behind Neil, Arthur laid his box down. Neil waved to a woman helping his mother put away dinnerware, and to a man helping his father assemble the entertainment center.

"That's my Aunt Jess, and my Uncle Chip," Neil said. Arthur nodded in reply. A girl with short black hair ran up to Neil, pulling his ear, and racing off giddily. Rubbing his ear, Neil chased after her out the door. Arthur and DW were hot on his heels, keen on finding out who this new girl was.

"No fair!" she squealed, laughing as Neil tickled her furiously.

"This," Neil started, "is my cousin Victoria. Vi, this is Arthur and DW."

"Pleased," Victoria breathed out, "to meet you."

Arthur took a step back at her black and red attire. When she noticed, Victoria looked down at her dress and smirked.

"Don't tell me you're a Lakey."

"Don't tell _me_ you're a Mountaineer!"

"Wait, I'm confused," Neil said.

"School rivalry, cous," Victoria grinned, grabbing Neil's shoulder.

DW extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm DW. Any enemy of Arthur is a friend of mine."

Victoria laughed and shook DW's hand.

"Charming little sis you've got. Don't worry, Arthur, was it? I don't bite."

Victoria passed Arthur on her way back inside the moving van, patting his back.

**A/N: This series, called "The Return" is gonna to consist of several small arc-shots (two-three chapters). Part 2 of this will be the dinner. And then the next Arc begins. Read and review and take back our fandom.**

**TUC Will Return.**


	2. New Neighbors Part II

It was 8:00 pm sharp. David was almost finished tying his tie. Jane was putting Kate's bonnet on, and Arthur and DW were already downstairs and ready to go. DW was posing elaborately in front of the TV. Arthur rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't ruin this for me, DW. I don't need you embarrassing me," Arthur clipped.

"Me?" DW asked in offense. "I don't need to embarrass you, Arthur."

DW smirked.

"You'll do that on your own!"

"Why you…"

"Okay kids," David gleefully announced. "It's time to go!"

A knock sounded at the door. Jane finished putting in her pearl earrings as she opened it. Robert and Caroline Parker stood there. Robert wore a black suit, while Caroline wore a silk red dress.

"Oh," Caroline smiled, "we're twinning!"

She pointed to Jane's own red dress. Jane laughed, stating, "We're almost ready."

"No rush," Robert said. "We'll leave as soon as you're good to go."

"Wait's over," David replied, walking out with Kate in his arms. Handing the baby to Jane, David shut the door as the family got in the car. The Parker's own van was at the end of the driveway, and as soon as the ignitions turned on, the two families were off.

It wasn't long before they reached _Gorchelli's_. Pulling into park, the Reads and Parkers went inside. Robert and David approached the hostess' station. Jane and Caroline sat waiting, making idle chit chat, while the kids all stood awkwardly.

"Hi, DW? I'm Jake."

Jake extended his hand. But DW pinched her nose.

"What's that smell?"

"This?" Jake asked, pulling open his jacket. "It's my dad's cologne. Don't you like it?"

"It stinks!" DW shrieks, causing Sarah to burst out laughing. Jake turned beet red, pointing at Sarah.

"This was all _your_ idea!"

"I think it smells nice," Sarah grinned. Jake walked away, standing near Emily. Katelyn walked up to Jane.

"May I hold her?" Katelyn politely asked, pointing to Baby Kate. Jane smiled.

"Of course." Jane handed Kate to Katelyn carefully. As the older child rocked the baby, she asked,

"What's her name?"

"Her name's Kate."

"Hey, that's my name," Katelyn brightened, turning to the child in her care. "I'm a Kate, too," she told Kate, tickling her. Baby Kate laughed gleefully, clapping her hands.

Arthur stood talking to Emily and Neil.

"Please tell me you guys are coming to Lakewood."

"I don't know," Neil shuffled. "Vi might kill me."

"Oh hush, Neil," Emily said, jabbing his shoulder. "Mom and Dad said it's the closest school, so that's where we're going."

"Cool," Arthur smiled. "Are you guys into sports?"

"I like soccer," Emily replied. "But Neil loves football."

"Please tell me you guys play football!" Neil said excitedly.

"Isn't that more of a high school sport?" Arthur asked. "We do have soccer. And basketball. And we have baseball."

Neil visibly cringed at the mention of baseball.

"At least you have basketball," he muttered.

"So, where did you guys move from?" Arthur asked.

As it turned out, the Parkers were from New Jersey, specifically a city called Bronston. Over time, family and friends had moved elsewhere, many settling close to Elwood City and Crown City. Their uncle Chip was even a police officer for the ECPD. So, the Parkers eventually decided that a change of pace was in order. They moved to Elwood City in the hopes of a fresh start.

"Our dad hopes the move will be permanent," Emily said.

"Would kinda bite to make new friends, just to lose them again," Neil added.

"Well, there's plenty of reasons to stay," Arthur smiled. "Tomorrow, I'll introduce you guys to the gang!"

Their party was called, and the Parker and Read families made their way to their table, earning stares from smaller families all the way. Robert sat at the head of the table, with Caroline on his right, and David and Jane on his left. Next to Jane was Kate's highchair, Katelyn, DW, and Arthur. Next to Caroline sat Sarah, Jake, Emily, Neil, and Terry.

Arthur took a glance at Terry, who seemed disinterested by the whole situation. Neil and Emily made an obvious attempt to order differently, but in the end, the ravioli kept them together. When the waiter came, taking drink orders, milk was ordered for DW, Sarah, and Jake, while the other kids had either apple or orange juice. The adults kept things mild with waters and soda.

"So, David," Robert asked, "what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a caterer."

"Ha," Robert chuckled. "So, you can probably outcook all these guys!"

"Thanks. I appreciate it but baking is my specialty."

"Really? What's your favorite dish?"

"Souffle, by far!" David beamed.

"I always have trouble getting mine to rise," Caroline said. "Any tips?"

As David took to explaining the procedure, DW sat coloring her pages. Jake drew a picture on the back of the paper, turning to show DW.

"Hey, look DW. It's all of us playing ball together."

"You're supposed to color inside the lines," DW clipped.

As Jake deflated, Sarah turned to look, chiming in, "Looks cool, bro."

Katelyn took notice, asking, "What're you into, DW?"

DW stared at the older girl.

"What?"

"I said, what do you like?"

DW glanced at Jake, who'd returned to drawing.

"I like Mary Moo Cow. And Crazy Bus."

Arthur choked on his orange juice.

"You okay?" Neil asked.

"I like Mary Moo Cow, too," Katelyn replied, smiling.

DW hummed in reply. Katelyn looked to Jake and shrugged. Jake sighed and held his head. Arthur asked Neil,

"How do you do it, man?"

"Do what?"

"So many siblings!" Arthur then whispered, "So many sisters."

Neil laughed it off.

"Easy. I have a twin to help me."

"That's right," Emily chimed. "Nobody better heckle my bro!"

"Besides," Neil continued, "Kate and the duet aren't so bad. Terry's the mean one."

"What did you say, shrimp?" Terry snapped.

Neil stuck his tongue out in reply, prompting Terry to bare her teeth.

"That's enough you two," Robert scolded.

"Yes Dad," the two replied.

David and Jane took notice of how orderly the kids were.

"We have got to commend you two," Jane chimed in. "How do you do it?"

Robert and Caroline had a hearty laugh.

"It's all in the wrist," Robert joked, causing Caroline to jab him.

"We just take our time with each of them and try to give them the attention they deserve," Caroline said, adding, "it's not always easy, but we manage."

"And it helps that they're all good kids at heart," Robert supplied.

From there the conversation drifted into past employment, old friends, and what life was like in Jersey. After dinner, David posed the question to Robert,

"What're you gonna do for work?"

"I've got a labor contract with Crosswire Motors. I'm a bit of a fiddler and a fixer. But I am a licensed mechanic."

"Well, if I ever need help with the van, I guess I know who to call. How much do you charge?"

"After tonight?" Robert smiled warmly, "free of charge for you guys. It's good to know we'll be living near good people."

"Same here."

When they had arrived back home, Arthur told Neil to wait outside as he grabbed something. Neil shuffled outside, Emily at his side. Robert remained talking with David as Caroline and the others went home. Arthur grabbed his Bionic Bunny radio and pulled out a two-pack of spares he kept for emergencies. He raised the receiver and called radioed Buster.

"Buster Bunny here!"

"Hey, Buster. You know those extra walkie talkies you gave me?"

"Yeah? What about them?"

"Well, we just got new neighbors, and I'm thinking about letting them join the gang."

Buster gave a pause.

"…Are they aliens?"

Arthur sighed. "No."

"…Are you sure?"

"Yes, Buster, I'm sure."

"Then it's fine. When do we get to meet them?"

"Get everyone together tomorrow by the treehouse. I'll introduce them to everyone."

Arthur rushed outside and handed Neil and Emily each a walkie talkie.

"Neighborhood communication," Arthur explained. Neil looked his over while Emily gushed over hers. They thanked him, and Arthur smiled.

"Welcome to the neighborhood."

**A/N: Well, I had most of this done, just didn't get it finished until recent. Back to business, though. Onto the next installment!**


End file.
